


A Different Grimm

by rianess



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rianess/pseuds/rianess
Summary: Fanart inspired by "A Different Start", by Mnemosphere, but also the inspiration for a story I am hoping to finish which follows Grimm from the start, but where Adalind is not an enemy.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	A Different Grimm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A different start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368655) by [Mnemosphere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemosphere/pseuds/Mnemosphere). 




End file.
